Stupidly Awesome
by CaptainClipy
Summary: The author decides to do stuff. Then stuff happens. And Stampy and the others are not happy.
1. Prologue

_Authors Note: Yeah, I'm not updating frequently, but I can explain. I've gotten major writers block, and I've got zero inspiration for much stuff. So I'm writing this story in the meantime. It's stupid and stuff, and writing stupid stuff makes me get inspiration for things. Don't worry, it still has a plot. Just a really weird one. I'm really sorry. :( I hope you enjoy this stupidly awesome story in the meantime, though!_

 **Prologue**

Without knowing what he was getting himself into, the overly cheerful pilot walked down the dark, hall of FanFictions, light shining from any doorway he had forgotten to close, along with the ones he was too lazy to.

The command blocks he had recently stolen from SethBling, the redstone master, bounced around in his backpack. He looked over his shoulder, just to double check his loose pocket. Thankfully, it was still holding together, keeping _ibxtoycat's update information notebook_ in place. That would be handy for any information he needed for his operation. The operation he liked to call, _Operation Stupidly Awesome_.

He eventually reached the end of the hallway, his office. Opening the door, he walked into the bright and shiny room and sat down at his desk, careful to avoid the radioactive bubblegum plastered on his leather chair. He paused for a second and bent over to sniff the chewy - although not satisfyingly tasty looking - gum. It smelled funny today. He shrugged and sat up again. At least it wasn't swelling, like yesterday.

"Now where did I leave my toothbrush...?" he asked to nobody in particular as he scanned the brown desk.

Then he remembered, he left it in the fridge earlier. Too lazy to stand up and get it, he simply yelled angrily at it until it flew out, a sad expression on its face.

After wasting another minute apologising to it and singing it nursery rhymes, he placed the toothbrush on his desk and grabbed a coke out of his desk-implanted minibar. He needed a drink if he was going to be able to work.

"Kay then," he said, picking up his toothbrush. "Let's begin."

Then he brushed his teeth.

Afterwards, he set his backpack on the desk and began digging through it. He set SethBling's command blocks down, followed by a chestful of dirt. He then grabbed ibxtoycat's notebook. He then dug out some 'budder', AKA gold, threw some diamonds across his desk, along with many other things, such as a stuffed creeper, a collection of stones, a packet of crackers, a skull that had previously belonged to "Uncle Chewy", along with many other things.

The last thing he pulled out was a giant _Very Berry_ cake he had found in some humanoid cat's bedroom. He lay the cake on the top of the junk pile, causing a strange, slightly creepy, sound to emit from a rubber chicken hidden in the pile.

He then stood up, took out his _MinePhone 28_ , got to the cool new app that let you do absolutely nothing unless you knew what it did, which many people did not, and said "Blah" before pressing a button on his app.

Suddenly, all of the objects on his desk began to float into the air, make weird alligator noises, and even transform to fit into other objects. The result was a not very interesting, normal looking command block called _The Stupidly Awesome Block_. It looked normal, except there were the words written on it in some strange, invisible language. The pilot didn't read the message, obviously, because it was in some strange, invisible language.

Shrugging, the pilot decided to touch it, which did nothing. So instead he grabbed his toothbrush and carefully slammed it into the slot that said "PUT TOOTHBRUSH IN HERE TO MAKE STUFF HAPPEN" in some strange, invisible language that he couldn't read.

Then stuff happened.


	2. Chapter 1 - Hey, mate

_Authors Note: Anotha chapta. Awwwww yisssss._

 **Chapter  
1**

 **Hey, Mate**

Stampy Pun Cat, the owner and co-owner of Stampy's Lovely World, was woken up by the sound of a Tyrannosaurus crashing through his bedroom roof. He was quite surprised, to say the least, considering how he was quite sure dinosaurs were extinct, not to mention its non-square-ness. It actually looked like something out of Jurassic Park. That's because that was exactly what it was from.

Another reason Stampy was so surprised and terrified was because of the fact that the dinosaur was perfectly fine. It didn't even suffer a scratch, actually. And once it found its baseball collector cards, it apologized dearly and promised to remember its wallet next time.

Then it flew away.

Then, as Stampy began to fix his bedroom with absolutely no idea what was going on, the T-Rex came down again, blasting Stampy to the wall and destroying his hard work. The Tyrannosaur explained how he remembered his wallet this time round, and seemed pretty proud of himself.

Stampy was quite flabbergasted. He, after throwing a random bazooka shell at the dinosaur, left for a cup of tea. Stumbling out of his room, he passed by Squid Nugget.

He smiled at Stampy. "Hey, mate."

Stampy was too confused to say much. All he got out was, "Hi." as he walked past.

 _Don't worry, Stampy._ he thought to himself, taking deep breaths. _You just need a nice cup of tea. It's fine._

He passed Squid on his was down the hall.

"Hey, mate." his friend said with a nice smile.

"Hi Squid." Stampy said plainly, not even looking at his slippery bud.

Stampy began whistling some nice, relaxing song, trying to calm himself.

"Hi, Squid." he said, forcing a smile.

"Hey, mate." Squid replied cheerfully.

Stampy suddenly stopped. Something wasn't right. He turned around and watched as Squid walked down the hall. He seemed perfectly fine. Nothing different. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey, mate."

Turning around again, Stampy faced Squid. He was walking jollily down the hall, waving at Stampy as he walked by.

"Hi...?"

Stampy watched him leave, then turned around to continue walking. He sensed something was wrong, but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Hey, mate." Squid came out from behind the corner, waving, with a smile on his face.

Stampy's mind was whirling. The problem was right on the tip of his tail, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He let Squid pass, then continued down the hall.

"Hey, mate." Squid was walking the opposite direction from him, waving and smiling as he passed by.

Stampy watched as he left, then heard a toilet flushing. Squid walked out of the bathroom. "Hey, mate." he said jollily.

"Okay, what is _going on_?" Stampy asked Squid urgently.

"Not much, mate." Squid replied, walking past.

"Hey, mate." Squid was walking past Stampy.

"Hey, mate." Stampy heard Squid's voice from the swimming pool. He walked out and past Stampy, waving with a friendly smile on his face.

"Hey, mate." Stampy whirled around to Squid's voice.

"Hey, mate." Squid nearly bumped into Stampy.

"Hey, mate." Squid was walking around a corner.

"Hey, mate."

"Hey, mate."

"Hey, mate."

Squid kept coming out from all over the place.

" _Please_! _Some_ one tell me what's going on!" Stampy urged, his voice trembling with confusion.

"Hey, mate." Stampy followed Squid. He was heading in the same direction he had been heading in every time.

He followed him to Henry and Hilda's room. Opening the door, Stampy walked in to find hundreds of Squid Nuggets.

"Hey, mate." one greeted him.

"Hey, mate." said another.

"Hey, mate."

"Hey, mate."

"Hey, mate."

"Hey, mate."

"Hey, mate."

"Hey, mate."

"Hey, mate."

"Hey, mate."

"Hey, mate."

Stampy's eyes darted from side to side, his eyes huge. "God save me!"


	3. Chapter 2 - Im Not Crazy

**Chapter Three: I'm Not Crazy**

I guess you could say Squid was surprised when Stampy came rushing to his door, telling the squid that he needed help to get rid of Squid.

"Excuse me?" Squid said. Stampy had tears running down his cheeks and was looking desperately into Squid's eyes. "Could you try to explain?"

Stampy took a deep breath. "Well, I woke up, it felt like a normal day, but after the Tyrannosaur crushed my bedroom, I-"

"Wait," Squid interrupted, eyebrows raised. "A _Tyrannosaur_ crushed your bedroom?"

"Well not on purpose." Stampy said defensively. "As I was saying, after he apologized for his behavior and-"

"Just, a _TYRANNOSAUR_ accidently crushed your bedroom?" Squid repeated.

" _Yes_!" Stampy sounded exasperated.

Squid frowned. "I think you need a lie down," he said. "Maybe you're just tired after all that building yesterday."

He tried to take Stampy's hand, but the tabby pulled away. "I'm not tired." he said.

Squid frowned bigger. "You sure, Stamps?" he asked caringly. "I know it's been hard since Lee left. I've got a spare bedroom for guests."

"I'm not tired, seriously!" Stampy insisted. "Just let me finish my story."

Squid let out an exasperated groan. "Fine."

"Thank you," Stampy said, relived. "So then I bumped into you in the hallway, several times, and-"

"You bumped into me several times?" Squid was puzzled.

"Don't interrupt!" Stampy growled. "Then I found about forty-five of you in Henry and Hilda's room. After that I really-" Stampy froze, his eyes wide.

"What's up, Stamps?"

Stampy was looking past him. "Don't turn around," he whispered. "There's an armed alpaca behind you."

Squid turned around anyway, and saw an alpaca dual wielding P90s.

"My name's Jonathan," it said. "LOVE ME."


End file.
